In accordance with the disposition of disc within a CD ROM player, the CD-ROM player may be classified as drawer type, tray type or caddy type. As well known in the arts, for the drawer type CD-ROM player, the disc is directly mounted onto the turn table of a loader. In response to the instruction of user, the loader and the disc therein move inward or outward with respect to the CD-ROM player. Like the 3.5 inch floppy disc drive, a disc is mounted within a caddy which is then inserted into the CD-ROM player.
In FIG. 1, the relationship between the traverse and other mechanisms of a conventional disc player, while the tray is being ejected out from the player, is shown. In FIG. 2, the relationship between the traverse and other mechanisms of a conventional disc player, while the tray is being fed into the player, is shown. In FIG. 1, the traverse 26 is at its highest position and the movable arm 20 is also at its highest position due to the action of the spring 28. In FIG. 2, the traverse 26 is at its lowest position pressing the movable arm 20. In other words, the traverse 26 should have capability of minor angular displacement. Furthermore, in FIGS. 1, 2, the disc 24 and turntable 260 are shown.
To meet the requirement of minor angular movement of the traverse, the conventional mechanism, as shown in FIG. 3(A), provides a first protrusion 311 at an inner side wall of the chassis 31 and, at the inner bottom wall, provides a second protrusion 312. As shown, the first protrusion 311 and second protrusion 312 together define a space. Correspondingly, each root 262 of the traverse 26 extends downwardly to form a V-shaped retainer 261 which is disposed within the space. The first end of the V-shaped retainer 261 is connected to the root 262 and the second end of the V-shaped retainer 261 presses against the bottom side of the first protrusion 311. A slot is presented between the root 262 and the first protrusion 311. In response to the action of the tray, the traverse 26 correspondingly lifts or sinks with the V-shaped retainer 261 as its axis. The FIG. 3(A) shows state in which the traverse 26 lifts to its highest position and FIG. 3(B) shows state in which the traverse 26 sinks to its lowest position.
The above recited mechanism does not have any problem when utilized in the low speed disc player. However, it is found this mechanism creates not only higher noise but track seeking problem during disc operation due to higher vibration phenomenon with respect to the traverse 26.